


The Confession

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Charles is such a gentleman, Charles you sneaky bastard, F/M, Learning a New Language, Working Late, confessing in a different language, poogle translate, walking in the rain, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: They've both known for a while that there's been chemistry there, but it's only during a late evening walk in the rain that one finally musters the courage to tell the other about it
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	The Confession

She couldn’t say for certain when it happened. If someone were to ask her to pinpoint the moment she knew she’d fallen, she couldn’t say if it happened just yesterday, or if it was something she’d always known somewhere deep down. All she could say now was she had fallen for Charles Jones, and she still wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

When she had met him, almost a year and a half ago now, she had felt so small compared to him. He was an intimidating man who carried himself with such dignity and refinement, she wondered if she’d ever measure up.

But then something changed. Ever since that lunch date, when she confided in him about being the next CEO, he started behaving differently around her. He was kinder, gentler, more understanding. She felt a little more at ease talking to him. And recently, their conversations had begun stirring up some interesting emotions in her.

The brush of his fingers on hers as she’d pass him a file, the subtle scent of his cologne as she’d pass him in the hall, the sound of his accented voice, or the sense of mystery she felt from him, everything about him, seemed to draw her in.

But every time she’d work up the confidence to confront him about it, always her anxiety got the better of her. After all, what could a man like him see in a girl like her? Nervous, shy, geeky Samara Young, who couldn’t even scare a mouse if she tried.

No. There was no way.

Right?

Sam glanced up at the clock on her wall.  _ Wow. How’d it get so late? _ she thought, leaning back in her chair and stretching out her arms. Her back ached a little from having been seated so long. This new project was a big one and could mean great things for the company if it was a success, so Charles had everyone working extra hard to get it done right. Seemed tonight would be another late night.

Her legs were starting to cramp up a little, so she decided to get up and take a break. She stood from her chair and grabbed her sweater. It wasn’t terribly cold out, but the breeze was enough to send a chill down her spine.

She left her office and glanced at the door across the hall.  _ Maybe I should let Charles know I’m stepping out for a bit, _ she thought, approaching the door and raising a hand to knock. She hesitated for a split second, then took a deep, steadying breath. But before her knuckles could make contact with the door, it opened.

“Miss Young? Is everything alright?” Charles asked, when he saw her standing in the doorway, hand poised to knock.

“Oh! Yes!” She quickly put her hand down. “I’m sorry, I just... I w-wanted to let you know I was going to step out for a little bit. I just needed a little walk and some fresh air from sitting at a desk all day.”

“I see. In that case, if you would allow me to join you, Miss Young, I would appreciate it.”

Sam flushed a little at the idea. “Oh, no no! It’s alright, Charles, you don’t have to do that! I don’t want to get in the way of your work.”

Charles smiled a soft smile, one Sam was beginning to notice he only ever wore around her. “It’s no trouble at all. I was planning to take a small break myself, and a little fresh air sounds wonderful about now.” He gently moved past her into the hall. “Besides, a young woman like yourself shouldn’t be out on the streets this late alone.”

“I-I’ll be alright,” Sam managed, though she didn’t sound too convincing. Truth be told, she was glad he’d offered to come with her, but she just wasn’t sure how she’d handle the awkward silence she knew was bound to be present.

Then Charles turned and flashed her another soft but dazzling smile. “Please, Miss Young. I insist.”

Ears pink, Sam could only nod in agreement.

As the two of them left the office building, Charles took note of the darkening clouds. “Hmm, seems the weather forecast missed the mark tonight.”

Sam followed his gaze upwards as well. “I guess it’ll just be a short walk then.”

The two made their way down the sidewalk in comfortable silence. Well, for the most part. While Charles seemed content to walk in silence for a while, Sam was beginning to get a little fidgety. Charles must’ve noticed this, because after a bit, he spoke.

“Miss Young?”

“Y-yes?” Sam replied, almost too quickly. Charles had to stifle a small smirk. He glanced sideways at her and smiled.

“Next question.”

Sam smiled back, her cheeks turning light pink. “Go ahead,” she prompted.

“What was it that inspired you to pursue a career in game development?”

Sam smiled fondly as memories filled her head. “Well, as you know, I got sick a lot as a kid. I spent most of my time in the hospital, and as a result, didn’t have much chance to go outside and play with other kids. But, I did spend a lot of that time playing video games, and I saw first hand how much they could help those who were suffering. Because of that, I wanted to create games that could make people happy. That could put a smile on their face even during those hard times.” She looked at him with the sweetest smile. “I want to create a game that gives them hope.”

Once again, Charles gave her a rare tender smile. Maybe it was something about the way she lit up whenever she talked about her passion. Or perhaps it was the gentle curve of her lips when she smiled; the endearing shyness in her voice and figure that he knew hid a fiery determination and loyalty to those she loved. Something. Everything. Somehow she had managed to worm her way into his hardened heart and thaw the ice that surrounded it. Could it truly be possible for him to find healing with her? Could this be his second chance?

“How very like you,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, tilting her head curiously.

His smile never faltered. “Always thinking of others. You fight for a noble cause, Miss Young.”

Sam blushed at his words and quickly averted her eyes. Though she couldn’t fight a giddy smile. “Th-thank you,” she managed shyly.

Just then, a drop of rain landed on the tip of her nose. As she looked up a couple more landed on her glasses. Charles also glanced up as more and more drops began to fall.

“Seems the clouds are finally making good on their threats,” he observed, holding out a hand.

“At this rate, we won’t make it back before it starts pouring,” Sam fretted.

Charles looked around. Most of the buildings on this block were closed up for the night. Though he did spot a wide-branched tree a few meters down the sidewalk that could work for the moment.

Sam looked over at Charles when she felt the rain stop hitting her head and shoulders. She saw him holding his jacket over the both of them as a makeshift umbrella, his platinum blond hair having fallen free from its pinned back position. Despite that, he still smiled that same charming smile.

“This way, if you please, Miss Young.”

Sam obeyed and followed him over to the tree. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than nothing.

“Thanks, Charles.”

“Not at all, Miss Young. Though I would ask your forgiveness for letting you get wet in the first place.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. I have a spare sweater in my office that I can change into when we get back.”

Charles couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Learned from the last incident, did you?”

“Yeah. Your idea of keeping a spare on hand is actually pretty smart.”

Charles smiled in response.

They fell into a companionable silence as they waited for the rain to let up enough to hurry inside. After a little bit though, Sam’s anxiety started getting antsy again. She bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say.

“Charles?” she spoke without really thinking.

“Yes?”

For a split second, her brain went blank and she panicked. “Um... Next question?” she finally said, her usual timidness leaking into her voice.

Charles chuckled softly. Was it odd that he found comfort in the tiny waver of her voice? It was something he never really thought about but was so accustomed to. “Ask away,” he prompted.

“What was it like growing up in Wales? I don’t know much about it, but from what I do know it sounds like a beautiful country.”

“It is,” he sighed, an almost wistful expression she’d never seen on him before taking over his features. “Where I grew up was rather different than here. It was much more rural, with many open fields. Truth be told, the air there feels much fresher than here in the city.”

“You sound like you miss it,” Sam observed.

“I will admit, I do feel homesick at times, but I don’t regret moving here.”

“Have you visited recently?”

“Not recently, I’m afraid.”

“Your mother still lives in Wales, right?”

He nodded. “She does.”

“Do you stay in touch?”

“I do speak with her from time to time.”

“What are some of your fondest memories of Wales?” Sam continued, her interest now piqued.

Charles smiled. It felt nice to open up about his past a little more. “As a child I spent most of my time outdoors, playing in the fields or helping my mother with chores. It was a simple life, but I was content.” His expression grew a little distant then. “Mae'r dyddiau hynny'n ymddangos mor bell nawr...” he suddenly whispered.

Sam looked at him in confusion and awe.

As if coming out of a daze, Charles looked at her. “Is everything alright, Miss Young?”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah, I’m alright. I’ve just, never really heard you speak Welsh before.”

“Ah, of course. Forgive me.”

“Y-you don’t have to apologize!” Sam added almost too quickly. “It’s... I think it’s fascinating to hear you speak it. I don’t know any words myself, but hearing you speak makes me want to learn.”

Charles’ shocked expression softened at that. His smile grew wider than she’d ever seen on him. “I can teach you a few words if you’d like.”

Sam’s own smile grew as she tried to hide her excitement. “I’d love to learn.”

“Very well. We’ll start with something simple. ‘Hello.’” When Sam nodded in understanding, he continued. “‘Helo’.”

“‘Helo’,” Sam repeated, trying to remember each detail in his pronunciation. “That was pretty easy,” she said with a small smile.

Charles’ smirked a little at that. “Don’t get cocky on me just yet, Miss Young. That was merely a warm-up. Now let’s try something a little harder. ‘How are you?’ ‘Sut wyt ti?’”

“‘S-soot wee tee?’” Sam repeated, much more hesitantly this time. When Charles chuckled softly, she looked at her feet in embarrassment. “D-did I mess it up?”

“Of course not, Miss Young. You were actually quite close. Listen again. ‘Sut wyt ti?’” he repeated, slower this time.

“‘S-sut wit ti?’”

“Closer. Try again.”

“‘Sut wyt ti?’”

Charles smiled proudly. “Perfect. You’re a fast learner, Miss Young.”

Sam blushed and fiddled with the hem of her sweater shyly, but she couldn’t stop the giddy grin pulling at her lips. “Do-do you think we could try one more?” she asked, timidly glancing up at him.

Charles glanced up at the sky. “It seems the rain is letting up a bit. We should head inside while we have the chance.” Then he smiled at her. “I promise, we’ll continue this at a later date.”

Sam though a little disappointed, smiled and nodded nonetheless. “Alright.”

“Come. Let’s hurry before the rain picks up again.” And with that, the two began walking back towards the office building.

As they were approaching the door, Charles noticed Sam had her arms tucked around herself. Her sweater was still a little damp and it looked like her shoulders were trembling a little. “Miss Young,” he called.

Sam paused as she was reaching for the door. “Yes, Charles?”

Before she could say anything else, he gently draped his jacket over her shoulders. “You looked cold,” he said softly, adjusting it on her shoulders. Then his eyes met hers, and for a moment he felt himself drifting in their dark depths.

Then she glanced away shyly, a warm flush colouring her cheeks rosy pink. She jolted slightly when his thumb and forefinger tilted her chin back up so her eyes could meet his again. Her blush darkened a shade or two at seeing his piercing blue eyes lock with hers. Then he started leaning closer. Sam’s eyes closed out of nervousness and her blush darkened even more. For a split second the image of her “almost-kiss” with Link flashed through her mind, but then she felt the softest pressure on her left cheek. Her eyes snapped open just as Charles pulled away from the tender kiss, but he didn’t pull back fully as she’d expected. Instead, he leaned close and whispered something in her ear.

“Rwy'n credu fy mod mewn cariad gyda chi, Miss Young.”

Sam’s face was bright red as his breath stirred the hair near her temple. All she’d caught for certain was her name. When he pulled back she stared at him in shock.

“Ch-Charles? Wh-what did you-“ she was cut off when he smiled and gently pulled the door to the office open for her.

“After you, Miss Young.”

Bonus Ending!

Sam let the towel fall around her shoulders, giving her damp hair a chance to air dry more. After she had gotten home, she opted to take a hot shower to avoid a cold. She had planned to anyway, though she recalled Charles’ concern for her when he’d dropped her off at her apartment. As she sat down at her computer, their conversation floated through her mind.

_ “I highly recommend that you take a warm shower when you get inside, Miss Young. I’d never forgive myself if you were to catch a cold.” _

_ Sam smiled timidly. “I will. Thank you, for the ride, Charles. You really didn’t have to.” _

_ He returned her smile with a tender one of his own. “It was no trouble at all.” _

_ “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” _

_ “I believe you will.” _

_ “Promise me you’ll take a shower, too when you get home. I don’t want for you to catch a cold either,” she said, concern lacing her expression. _

_ Charles nodded once. “I promise.” _

_ Sam smiled and was about to turn and enter her apartment when she paused. She bit her lip in thought for a moment then turned to face Charles again. “Charles? Before you go, I wanted to ask... what exactly did you say before we got back to the building?” Her cheeks flushed a little as she recalled how close he’d been. _

_ Instead of answering her question however, he only smirked a little. “Have a good evening, Miss Young,” he said with a sly wink. With that he took her hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Then with a single nod of his head, he placed his hands in his pockets casually and made his way back down the stairs to his car. _

_ Sam could only watch him go, her blush stronger now from seeing him wink at her. As she pushed open her door, her curiosity only grew stronger. _

Now she sat at her desk, over sized PJ’s on, towel on her shoulders and Google translate open on her browser. Normally she’d leave it be and go to bed, but the curiosity was eating her alive. She spent the entirety of her shower remembering and repeating what he’d said in her head, and she hoped to God it’d be close enough for Google to pick up on. She plugged in her mic and headset, and cued up the voice to text.

“Hoo boy I hope this works,” she muttered to herself.

An hour and many failed attempts later, Sam was about to just give up and go to bed. But something told her just one more try. She took in one more deep breath and thought about what he’d said. Over and over she muttered it under her breath trying to adjust her pronunciation as best she could. Then she picked up the mic, activated it, and spoke.

“Rwy'n credu fy mod mewn cariad gyda chi.”

She stumbled only once and her pronunciation was only slightly off, but this time seemed like it’d be the one. She watched the screen anxiously as it translated. Then, she got her answer.

_ Rwy'n credu fy mod _

_ mewn cariad gyda chi _

_ = _

_ I think that I am _

_ in love with you _

Sam stared at the screen, eyes wide and cheeks hot pink. Well now... Seems tomorrow was certain to be an interesting work experience.


End file.
